


Like a Lightning Bolt your Heart will Glow

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Sparring, after the war, kakashi is testing his abilities, lunch together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: La Guerra è finita da pochi giorni e Konoha si sta ancora aggiustando alla nuova situazione. Tra i funerali dei caduti e la cura dei feriti, Kakashi deve venire a patti con la mancanza dello sharingan. Tsunade gli ordina di saggiare le sue abilità ora che, per la prima volta dopo quasi vent'anni, si ritrova a non avere la sua arma segreta.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Sai, Haruno Sakura & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi & Sai, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Sai & Yamato | Tenzou
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Kudos: 4





	Like a Lightning Bolt your Heart will Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Like a Lightning Bolt your Heart will Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086281) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Giovedì 17 Ottobre 1679  
> TITOLO: Firework - Katy Perry

L’esplosione della carta-bomba non nascose la trappola e Kakashi schivò tranquillamente la tigre d’inchiostro mentre con un kunai ben lanciato distruggeva la grossa aquila che trasportava il suo nemico.

Sai cadde a terra aggraziatamente e Kakashi non ebbe il tempo di sferrare il colpo finale perché una paratia di legno si levò a separarli e lo shinobi fu costretto a balzare via per evitare la Mokuton di Tenzō.

Un piccolo sorriso gli si dipinse in volto, ben celato dalla sua maschera.

La guerra era finita da una settimana, ormai, e Konoha iniziava lentamente a riprendere a vivere. Erano serviti cinque giorni di intenso lavoro per riportare a casa tutti i feriti dal campo di battaglia ed ora un certo numero di shinobi aveva ricevuto il compito dai Kage di riportare a casa i corpi di chi era morto in battaglia. Anche i genin erano stati messi al lavoro: chi aiutava gli iryō-nin nella cura dei feriti, chi aiutava nello stilare l’elenco dei dispersi e dei deceduti, chi aiutava i civili a tornare alla proprie abitazioni. Tutta Konoha era in fermento. Il primo giorno Tsunade aveva ripristinato i turni di guardia sulle mura del Villaggio e, in assenza di missioni, tutti i ninja abili erano tenuti a dare una mano.

C’erano anche state le prime cerimonie funebri collettive e Kakashi aveva assistito a tutte. Alcune perdite erano state molto più dolorose di altre ed era stato tentato più volte di andare a rifugiarsi al monumento, ma la voce di Obito nella sua mente l’aveva fatto desistere. In particolare la funzione del giorno precedente, in cui avevano dato l’ultimo saluto a Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san e Neji, era stata estremamente difficile. L’avevano rimandata per giorni per poter avere il team di Neji al completo ma alla fine avevano dovuto arrendersi all’evidenza che non potevano più aspettare. Perché Gai era ancora in ospedale, in coma farmacologico, tenuto sotto stretto controllo da Sakura. Sia lei che Tsunade avevano garantito che si sarebbe risvegliato quando fosse stato pronto, anche se le probabilità che potesse tornare ad essere un ninja erano scarse o nulle. Kakashi si stava preparando, cercando di capire come sostenere il suo migliore amico in quella terribile prova. Non aveva ancora un piano ed una piccola parte di lui ringraziava che Gai fosse ancora incosciente.

Più ci pensava più Kakashi si rendeva conto di essere stato fortunato. Sì, aveva sofferto, ovviamente. Aveva ritrovato il suo vecchio amico per poi vederselo strappato via di nuovo; aveva ritrovato il suo sensei, praticamente l’unica figura paterna che ricordasse, per poi perderlo senza nemmeno una parola d’addio; Gai, il suo migliore amico, era stato appeso ad un filo per giorni e non si sarebbe mai ripreso completamente; uno dei suoi studenti, quello che gli somigliava di più, quello a cui aveva dedicato la maggior parte delle sue energie durante quei pochi mesi di vita del Team 7, era in carcere e ci sarebbe rimasto probabilmente per sempre; ed infine Naruto, il figlio del suo sensei, il ragazzo che gli aveva restituito l’occhio sinistro, che aveva salvato il mondo e dato il via a quello che sperava sarebbe stato un lungo periodo di pace, era ancora in ospedale per riprendersi dalle ferite riportate durante lo scontro quasi mortale con Sasuke. Ma Kakashi era vivo, e lo erano anche tutte le persone a cui teneva. Non era qualcosa che potevano affermare tutti i suoi conoscenti.

Tuttavia c’era una grossa incognita ora nella sua vita.

Aveva perso lo sharingan che aveva caratterizzato il suo stile di combattimento negli ultimi vent’anni. Tsunade gli aveva assicurato che avrebbe tratto dei vantaggi da questo, come il fatto che le sue riserve di chakra non sarebbero più state costantemente drenate dall’occhio, ma Kakashi era preoccupato. Aveva vissuto per più della metà della sua vita facendo affidamento sui vantaggi che il dōjutsu portava ed ora non era sicuro che le sue abilità sarebbero rimaste le stesse.

Perciò, su ordine dell’Hokage, aveva deciso di saltare alcuni turni di ronda sulle mura per misurare le sue abilità senza lo sharingan. Aveva deciso di iniziare con un allenamento generico giusto per testare le acque, un uno-contro-due in cui era valido tutto; avrebbe pensato poi a valutare singolarmente le sue aree di competenza. E così si era ritrovato nel campo d’addestramento 15 con Tenzō e Sai e, doveva ammetterlo, si stava godendo la lotta. Dopo giorni aveva finalmente spento il cervello lasciando che fosse il suo corpo a prendere il comando. Era qualcosa che gli veniva naturale dopo quasi trent’anni di allenamenti e guerre e missioni; era la sua vita, la sua intera esistenza. Ed era stato meraviglioso ritrovarsi capace quanto lo era prima della perdita del dōjutsu. Certo, non riusciva più ad anticipare le mosse dei suoi avversari, questo era vero, ma aveva comunque alle spalle un’esperienza quasi trentennale ed interpretare i movimenti di Tenzō e Sai non era poi così difficile.

Perciò Kakashi sorrise tra sé e continuò l’allenamento, un mezzo sorriso in volto.

* * *

Ad un certo punto della lotta, quando iniziava a sentire la stanchezza, fece capolino Sakura e Kakashi pensò (e temette) che si sarebbe unita alla mischia, ma lei si sedette semplicemente al sole ad osservarli e loro rispettarono la sua decisione.

Quando infine, ansimante e seminascosto dietro ad un tronco, Kakashi si accorse che Sai stava per raggiungere il suo limite, fece il gesto tipico degli ANBU per interrompere una missione e tutti e tre s’avviarono verso la loro compagna di squadra e si lasciarono cadere a terra, esausti.

Sakura li guardò con occhio attento, occhio da medico, e le sue sopracciglia s’aggrottarono profondamente quando analizzò Sai. Infine sospirò e s’alzò lanciando loro un’occhiataccia di disapprovazione. Kakashi sentì un poco d’imbarazzo pungergli la coscienza: forse avrebbe dovuto interrompere l’allenamento alle prime avvisaglie di stanchezza del suo subordinato ma si era fatto prendere troppo dall’esaltazione del combattimento, del chakra che gli scorreva nelle vene, per considerare anche quell’aspetto.

«State fermi qui. Bevete e fate un po’ di stretching. Torno subito», ordinò la giovane. E partì a passo rapido verso il Villaggio.

Nemmeno venti minuti dopo era di nuovo lì, le braccia cariche di borse e buste dalle quali usciva un profumo meraviglioso di cibo. Lo stomaco di Kakashi si lanciò in un basso gorgoglio e lui si trovò ad arrossire furiosamente sotto lo sguardo divertito degli altri tre. Sakura riddacchiò e s’inginocchiò accanto a loro.

«Immaginavo avreste avuto fame dopo tutto quell’allenamento», spiegò la kunoichi iniziando a distribuire contenitori di carta pieni di cibi d’asporto di ogni tipo. Kakashi s’impossessò subito di una porzione di takoyaki ancora fumanti e carichi di salsa otafuku e katsuobushi, proprio come piacevano a lui, e ringraziò Sakura con un sorriso. «Forza, mangiate. Ordine del medico».

E senza troppi complimenti obbedirono.

Kakashi era quasi a metà del suo contenitore di palline di polpo quando Sai abbandonò per un attimo il suo nikuman per fissarlo.

«Kakashi-taichō, come fai ad essere così veloce anche senza lo sharingan?»

Lui scrollò le spalle mentre faceva sparire sotto la maschera un altro takoyaki.

«La mia velocità non è dettata dallo sharingan», spiegò. «Quello mi permetteva di prevedere i movimenti dei miei avversari ed essere più sicuro nei miei così da sfruttare al massimo le mie abilità, ma sono sempre stato veloce, anche prima della morte di Obito».

Era vero. Era una cosa che aveva saputo inconsciamente anche prima di quell’allenamento, ma avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che una parte di lui non era preoccupata che in quei vent’anni con lo sharingan avesse perso quella sua abilità. Era stato un sollievo scoprire che non era così.

«E hai più resistenza, giusto Kakashi-sensei?» chiese Sakura, abbandonando il contenitore vuoto ed afferrando una scatola di dango.

«Mmm mmm», confermò lui con un mugolio, intento a masticare un altro takoyaki deliziosamente pieno di salsa.

Proprio come aveva pronosticato Tsunade, infatti, la mancanza dello sharingan aveva ripristinato la sua riserva di chakra. E questa era decisamente un’ottima cosa.

«Intendi in combattimento o in ambito sessuale?» chiese Sai, il volto genuinamente curioso, e Kakashi sentì il boccone tentare la discesa verso la trachea invece dell’esofago.

Distrattamente sentì Sakura battergli energicamente sulla schiena mentre tossiva.

«Stiamo discutendo dei suoi allenamenti, Sai, non della sua vita sessuale… anche se sarebbe un riscontro interessante».

«Sakura!»

«Medicalmente parlando».

«Kami-sama…»

«Sakura, Sai, cercate di non mettere in imbarazzo Kakashi-senpai o andrà a nascondersi nella narice di Yondaime», li rimproverò Tenzō, ma quello sul suo volto era decisamente un sorriso, e i suoi occhi brillanti erano segno inequivocabile che si stava divertendo più del dovuto. Il traditore.

«Non ti ci mettere anche tu, _Yamato_ », lo redarguì, calcando intenzionalmente sul suo falso nome.

«Mi dispiace, taichō, non volevo essere offensivo», si scusò Sai, una piccola ruga tra le sopracciglia, segno che era veramente contrito, anche se probabilmente non aveva capito molto del loro scambio.

Non fece in tempo a dire nulla, né una battuta né una rassicurazione, perché Sakura rise contenta e tirò un pugno giocoso sulla spalla del compagno.

«Rilassati, Sai, stiamo solo scherzando. Stiamo solo prendendo un po’ in giro Kakashi-sensei».

«Maa, Sakura-chan, ti prego non chiamarmi “sensei”. E non mi aspettavo un atteggiamento così irrispettoso proprio da te».

«Ehi, Yamato-taichō», chiamò lei, ignorando completamente il suo rimprovero e dedicandosi a Tenzō, che guardava le loro interazioni con il sorriso in volto ed un melonpan stretto in mano. Era bello vederlo così sereno dopo ciò che aveva passato durante la guerra. «Perché non ci racconti qualche aneddoto divertente su Kakashi-sensei? Qualcosa d’imbarazzante».

Tenzō rise di gusto e posò il dolce nel suo incartamento appiccicoso.

«Ho proprio la storia che fa per noi», disse il suo kōhai, scoccandogli un sorrisetto che non prometteva niente di buono. Ma no, sicuramente non avrebbe osato. «Se non ricordo male ha avuto tutto inizio quando Gai-san ha sfidato Kakashi-senpai a prendere il maggior numero di pesci a mani nude…»

«Tenzō…» avvertì, il tono basso e minaccioso. Non avrebbe permesso che quella storia venisse divulgata.

«Ohhhh. Questo è proprio ciò che volevo sentire. Avanti, Yamato-taichō, sono tutta orecchi!»

Forse l’allenamento era stato una pessima idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Una delle prime cose che mi sono chiesta una volta finito il manga è stato come Kakashi avesse vissuto la perdita dello sharingan; non tanto emotivamente ma piuttosto per quanto riguarda le sue abilità da ninja. Insomma, ha passato più della metà della sua vita con lo sharingan, contando sulle abilità particolari che dà ma valutando anche i lati negativi (il punto cieco quando è coperto, il continuo drenaggio di chakra eccetera). E così è nata questa fic. Non ne sono del tutto soddisfatta e penso che ci ritornerò più avanti, arricchendola un po', proprio come sto facendo con tutte quelle che ho già pubblicato (sono una perfezionista, oltre che una procrastinatrice, purtroppo).


End file.
